Forever And A Day
by Jen-07
Summary: Hoshi's skin begins to glow after her encounter with Ravis, the alien man she met on Risa. Can Hoshi deal with her feelings for him, as well as the overwhelming jealousy of our favourite Chief Engineer?
1. Chapter One

I kind of 'stole' this idea from a Voyager episode, but it definitely won't be the same. Reviews are appreciated of course, lol. Hope you like! :)

"So," started Travis," How are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hoshi.

"How are you doing being away from Earth so long I mean. Gettin' homesick yet?"

"Not exactly... But there is someone I miss a lot. What about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm okay I guess. I never really had that much family on Earth to begin with, but I really miss my ship."

_"Your _ship?" Hoshi smiled.

"You know what I mean. I miss my sweet spot. I miss playing games in the cargo bay."

"Well, if you'd like, we can go play in the cargo bay after our shift is over. Of course, you might want to ask the Captain first. He probably doesn't want his favourite helmsman to get too dirty before supper," she laughed.

Travis gave a small chuckle just as the Captain, Trip and T'Pol walked onto the bridge.

"What happened?" asked the Commander," What'd I miss? Who made a joke?"

"You didn't miss anything important," Travis replied," Hoshi was just demeaning me again."

"You deserved it. Play in the cargo bay," she giggled.

"Well we did! Do you want me to track down _my _ship and ask my Dad?"

"Why Travis! That sounds like a fantastic idea! Go for it."

"Don't think I won't ensign," he joked.

"Did you just try and pull rank on me? We're both ensigns!"

"Yeah, but I sit closer to the Captain's chair. That gives _me _more authority."

Hoshi began to laugh. "You are so full of it."

"Well let's ask the Captain then. What do you think sir?"

Archer smiled at his young officers. "Well," he began," I'm inclined to agree with Hoshi on this one. You are pretty full of it."

Everyone, excluding T'Pol, laughed as they finally turned back to their stations. It'd been awhile since Hoshi had been able to laugh again. There were times when she would've done _anything _to see him again. Him begin Ravis of course; the handsome alien she'd met on Risa. God how she missed him. She _longed_ to be held in his muscular arms. She _yearned _to have a conversation with him in his native language. Two days and two nights. That's all they had together. They knew it couldn't last forever, but God did she wish it could have. It was so unfair!

'We could've had something really special,' she thought to herself,' Why did it have to end so fast?'

"Hoshi!" she heard a voice scream. She glanced over to see Travis, Trip, Archer, T'Pol and the rest of the bridge crew staring at her with worried faces.

"What? What is it? Is there something in my hair or something?"

"No," replied Trip," Not exactly..."

"Well what is it? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

T'Pol got up out of her chair and walked over to the frightened ensign. "Perhaps you should accompany me to sickbay."

"What? But I feel fine. Will someone please tell me what's going on here before I lose my mind?"

"Ensign," started the Captain," You're... glowing."

"Glowing? What are you talking about?" she questioned. Glancing down at her hands, she quickly understood. Her skin was changing colours rapidly. 

"Ensign," continued T'Pol," Please come with me to sickbay."

Hoshi rose out of her chair and followed the Sub commander onto the turbo-lift. What was happening to her? 

~

"Well I must admit, in all my years practicing medicine, I've never seen anything like this," Dr. Phlox commented as he paced around the sitting Hoshi.

"Can you stop it?" asked the Captain.

"I'm not sure... Ensign, do you have any idea of what may have caused this?"

"No. Nothing that I can think of. I mean, I was just sitting on the bridge, thinking about-"

"Here's that duty roster you wanted Cap'n," said Trip as he walked through the doors to sickbay.

"Oh, thanks Trip."

"Still glowin' huh Hoshi?"

"Guess so," she replied.

"Now, before we were so rudely interrupted," Dr. Phlox glanced at Trip," You were saying?"

"Well," she began again," Like I said. I was just sitting at my post, thinking about... someone, when all of a sudden I heard Travis scream my name. That's when I realized my hands were glowing."

"Who were you thinking about?" the Doctor asked.

"Ummm.... no one important. Does it really matter?"

"Every small detail could have some significance ensign. Now, who were you thinking about?"

Hoshi shifted her gaze over to the Captain and Trip. Did they really need to be here when she told him these things?

"I was thinking... I was thinking about someone I met on Risa. A man."

"All right, that's a start. Now can you recall your _exact_ thoughts?"

"I was just thinking about how much I miss him."

"Perhaps this man that you met on Risa infected you with something," suggested the Captain," Did you two share any drinks or any food?"

"Well... we shared _something _all right," she whispered, beginning to blush.

Trip could tell she trying to avoid the question. "What's going on Hoshi? Did this man hurt you or something?"

"What? No!" she replied, standing up," Of course not."

"It's okay ensign, settle down. What did the two of you share together?"

She sighed as she made her way to the other side of the room. 

"Hoshi?" the Captain persisted," You have to tell us what happened so that Dr. Phlox can help with your treatment."

"We... shared a wonderful experience together."

"I'm still not understanding," stated Trip," What kind of experience did you-"

_"SEX!" _she shouted," We had _sex, _okay?"

There was a look of pure shock spread across the three men's faces. Hoshi was the last person they'd expect to have done what she'd done with a stranger. An _alien _stranger no less.

"What?! _YOU_ had sex on Risa?!" Trip asked bewildered.

"Yes! All right? I met him during dinner the first night we got there. He was trying to teach me his native language. We had a few drinks, and one thing just lead to another."

"You! Of all people?!" he continued," Here I am getting tied up in my underwear, and you're off- I can't believe it!"

Dr. Phlox motioned for Hoshi to sit back down on the bio-bed. "That was a very dangerous thing to do. He could have infected you with a very deadly disease for all we know."

"I wasn't exactly thinking about potential dangers when it happened Doctor."

Archer cleared his throat and straightened his uniform. "Can you treat her?"

"It would help if I knew more about this man. What was his name?"

"Ravis," she sighed," His name was Ravis."

"He was a total stranger Hoshi!" continued Trip," What were you thinking?"

"What do you care? This isn't any of your business Commander."

"She's right Trip. You can leave now. Thanks for the duty roster."

"But Cap'n-"

"You can _leave _now Commander. I'll talk to you afterwards."

"Fine," he huffed, as he walked back through the doors he'd abruptly came in from.

"Do you remember what his race was called?"

"No... But he told me he was going to work on a ship near a system of planets a few light years from Risa."

"All right. I'll have Travis set a course to the closest system to Risa. Don't worry Hoshi. We'll figure this out."

"I hope so," she replied," Captain? I never meant for any of this to happen..."

"I know you didn't Hoshi. I know."


	2. Chapter Two

__

(Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I've been pretty busy getting back to school and all. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the first chapter! :) Please, enjoy, and remember reviews are always appreciated.)

Captain Archer yawned as he slumped back in his command chair. It had been three days since his communications officer started 'glowing.' It was strange to think about, but nevertheless, it was true. Hoshi's skin was turning different shades of purple and grey on and off and he was starting to get worried. 

"Captain?" he heard a voice call to him," Captain, we've arrived."

He sat up straight, suddenly becoming aware of the situation around him. He looked over to the ensign who was filling in for Hoshi's and signalled for her to put their destination up on the view screen. A green and brown Minshara class planet appeared before his eyes. 

"I'm detecting another vessel," T'Pol stated.

"Where?"

"It's in orbit. It's a cargo ship."

"Good. That's exactly what we're looking for. Ensign, hail them," Archer ordered.

"Aye sir. Channel open."

"How can I help you?" a face popped up.

"My name is Jonathan Archer from the starship _Enterprise_," he started," We're on a peaceful mission of exploration."

"That's nice Captain. Now is there something I can do for you? I'm a very busy man you know. I have a schedule to maintain."

"Well, there is something... I'm looking for a man named Ravis."

"Ahhh, Ravis. Yes, I know him well. What do you want with him?"

"We just need to talk to him about something."

"Well, he's not here. He's down on the planet doing what I'm paying him good money to do. I'm afraid he'll be unavailable for the next two days."

"I'm afraid we can't wait that long Mr..."

"J'yot."

"Mr. J'yot. One of my crewmen is very ill and we have reason to believe that this Ravis fellow is the cause."

J'yot frowned. He hated it when people got in the way of business. "Just how sick exactly, is this crewmen of yours?"

"Well, we're not even sure what's wrong with her really. We just need a few minutes to _talk _with him. Please Captain, I would personally consider it a favour."

"Oh all right," he conceded," I'll transfer the co-ordinates to your ship."

"Thank you."

"Just... don't be too long."

Archer smiled. "We won't."

He watched as his new friend disappeared out of sight. He quickly stood up and pushed a tiny button on the arm of his chair. "Archer to Trip."

"Go ahead Cap'n."

"Meet me in launch bay two. We're going for a little ride."

~

Hoshi began to pace back and forth. Enterprise had just dropped out of warp, and no one had even bothered to inform her what was going on. She could tell Ravis was near. She could almost sense his presence; feel his body heat... 'I can't take this anymore,' she thought to herself,' I need to find out what's happening.'

She quickly made her way through corridor after corridor, finally relieved to see Commander Tucker walking into the launch bay.

"Commander!" she shouted.

He turned around to see the happy ensign running towards him. "Hoshi, what're you doin' here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Where are you going?"

"Ummm, The Cap'n, Dr. Phlox and I were just going to make our way down to the surface."

"To the surface?"

"Yeah. He thinks that if we talk to this Ravis fellow, we might get a better understanding of what's happening to you."

Hoshi's eyes widened with delight. "You're going to see Ravis?!" she squealed.

"Now don't get to excited darlin'. I don't think it would be too good for you if you came."

"On the contrary," a voice interrupted from behind," It would be absolutely fine for Ms. Sato to join us on our little _away _mission."

Dr. Phlox flashed his famous grin, just as the Captain walked up. "Hoshi, I was just thinking about you."

"Captain, I know this may seem... inappropriate, but would it be all right if I come with you to the planet?"

"Doctor?"

"As I was just telling Commander Tucker before you joined us sir, it would be perfectly fine for the young ensign to accompany us."

"Good. Then it's all settled. After you," Archer opened the shuttle bay door and watched as Hoshi hurriedly walked in. 

"Cap'n, are you sure taking Hoshi is such a good idea? Who knows what that creep could do to her next."

"Take it easy Trip. I doubt he had any idea something like this would happen. Besides, Dr. Phlox assured us that everything would be okay. Now if you don't feel like coming, I'm sure I can find a suitable replace-"

"No sir, I'm fine. I'll go."

Archer smiled. "I thought you would."

~

Hoshi's stomach did flip flops as she anxiously sat, awaiting her reunion with the man whom she had connected so deeply with on Risa. 'Ravis,' she thought,' Just a few more minutes and we'll be able to hold each other again...' She smiled as she imagined the look of shock on his face when he saw her walking up to him.

Dr. Phlox studied the bright young woman sitting across from him. He could tell that he'd made the right decision telling the Captain to bring her along. She deserved to see her friend again. Besides, he'd always wanted to see what an emotional human reunion would be like. 

"We're approaching the co-ordinates Cap'n."

"Set her down Trip."

"We're here," Hoshi breathed. The butterflies in her stomach became more intense when it finally hit her. 'I'm going to see him again... I'm going to be able to touch him. I'm going to be able to kiss him, and he's going to tell me how much he missed me!'

"Ensign," Dr. Phlox interrupted her thoughts," I know you're excited, but perhaps it would be best to wait until we got down to the surface to show Mr. Ravis your new ability."

She glanced down to see that her skin was once again shifting colours.

"Sorry," she apologized," I just can't help it. I can't believe he's so close! It's almost like I can feel his soul connecting-"

"Okay, we're all ready to set down Cap'n," Trip stated loudly, trying to drown out Hoshi's praise of the man who seemed to have stolen her heart.

"Thanks for telling us Trip. Next time could you say it a little louder? I don't think they heard you back on Earth."

"Sorry Cap'n," he grumbled. He'd always said that any away mission was better than a day of hard labour back on Enterprise. Boy was he wrong.

~

The blazing heat from the suns baked itself into the skin of every worker down on the planet. Ravis looked upward, hoping to see a group of clouds ready to save the day and spare him from anymore torment. Nothing. He sighed as he turned back to the giant rock he and a few others were trying to split in half. 

"I'm so hot," Kivot complained," They should give us longer breaks." He sat down carefully, resting against a piece of fallen debris.

"If we had longer breaks we would never get our work done."

"Shut up Ravis," he joked," I don't know how you can stand it. Here we are working _just _as hard as you, yet we're ten times more exhausted! Did you join the Kabal or something? Get some sort of genetic enhancements?"

Ravis laughed sarcastically," Ha ha Kivot. I'm just not as wimpy as you guys, that's what it is."

"Oh, of course. That _must _be it. But, seriously, how about letting your old pal in on the secret huh?"

"I don't know what it is, to be honest. These last few days I've just felt stronger and stronger. I have no idea why though. It's like I have something new to hope for; to believe in."

"And just what might this something be?" he asked as he lifted himself up and turned back to the hole he was so intent on creating.

"Beats me. I guess we'll just have to see," he smiled.

"You guys! You guys!" 

They turned around to see a nearby worker running back and forth. "Aliens! There's aliens here, in the main camp!"

Ravis heard a chorus of gasps and excited whispers rush over the camp. Unlike him, most of these men had never had the pleasure of meeting off world peoples, even while working on a cargo ship in the vastness of space. He grinned as he thought about his most memorable 'alien encounter' back on Risa. Hoshi. God, he missed her.

"Are you coming or what?!" Kivot shouted. 

He was quickly pulled back to the present by his friend's yelling voice. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. I just want to sit down for awhile."

"Suit yourself. I'll be in the main camp if you need me."

Ravis waved farewell as he watched Kivot run off towards all the excitement. Sitting down, he slowly closed his eyes to imagine what could have been if Hoshi had just stayed with him on Risa. They both knew it couldn't last forever. Two days and two nights. That's all they had. 'But why couldn't it have been more?' he pondered,' Just a little more time. That's all we wanted.' He sat, eyes closed for about three more minutes before deciding to finally get up and check out these mysterious 'aliens.' 

Men were scattered everywhere, talking about the new friends they'd just met. "I got to touch one!" he heard someone exclaim. "So?" said another," One of them specifically asked _me, ME _of all people, if I knew some guy named Ravis."

"What's that?" Ravis exclaimed," Who's looking for this man?"

"The aliens. They're here for this Ravis guy."

"I see... thank you."

Now he _had _to see who these visitors were. He had a lot of old friends he could catch up with, but he also had a lot of enemies. Making his way through the crowd he stopped suddenly. "Oh my God," he breathed. He stood still, staring... It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. There she was; his angel. Hoshi...

~

Hoshi's heart had never beat so fast in her life. He was here... she could feel it. She heard the Captain and Trip's distant voices tell her to follow them to the Forman's office, but she couldn't move. Her feet wouldn't let her. She slowly turned around, towards a large group of men. Gazing beyond them, she finally realized what it was that had her so drawn to this area. He was there. Staring at her. 

Her vision blurred as she became fixated on the cause of her shock. Everyone seemed to disappear but him. Time stood still as they stood, just staring...

Archer made his way over to the frozen ensign. "Hoshi? What's wrong?"

Ignoring him, she started walking towards the crowd. Her pace grew faster and faster with every step she took, until she found herself running. She was running faster than she even thought she could.

Ravis pushed his way through the thinning crowd of disappearing workers. He was almost there; he was _so _close!

She heard her name being called, but she didn't care. _Nothing_ could stop her from this. She'd wanted it for so long... it wasn't going to end now.

Both parties broke through the crowd barriers at the same time, jumping into each others waiting embrace like their lives depended on it. Ravis' tightly wrapped arms were almost cutting off her air, but she didn't mind. She could feel tears begin to slide down her cheeks as she clasped to him.

"Ravis," she cried," I-"

"Don't speak," he whispered as he pulled her in for a kiss. Onlookers had by now, began to regroup to watch the joyful reunion. 

Trip's heart shattered into a million pieces as watched the woman he'd fantasized about for so long passionately kissing another man. He watched as her skin began to rapidly change colours. He watched as they broke apart, talking for a few seconds. Then he watched in horror as she suddenly collapsed to the ground.


End file.
